


Bless the ex

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [86]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Treat, Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: “Doesn’t matter, all that matters is that you were supposta be ‘ere over an hour and a half ago to help with these cookies.  You know I can’t do this shit by myself.” He sounds irate, he also sounds like he’s about to get angrier the longer they speak.Jack shouldn’t go.  Should he?





	Bless the ex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/gifts).

> Giving my friendo some treats <3 (4/5)

Jack’s not one to answer unknown calls to his cell, but it’s the tenth time it’s gone off in the past 15 minutes and he resolves to just tell whoever it is off and give himself a peace of mind while he’s at it. So he does with a bored expression, holding his beer against his thigh while he sits on his couch.

“Holy fuck, what the hell’s wrong with ya?” Is apparently the hello he’ll get with the person on the other end. It’s a little gruff and definitely out of breath, it makes Jack’s mind wander a little just because he kind of has a thing for that. “Why didn’t ya pick up sooner?”

Before he can say anything, the voice continues.

“Doesn’t matter, all that matters is that you were supposta be ‘ere over an hour and a half ago to help with these cookies. You know I can’t do this shit by myself.” He sounds irate, he also sounds like he’s about to get angrier the longer they speak.

“Wha- “ Jack makes an attempt of at least asking if he missed something important because all he knows about today is that it’s his day off.

“Stop slackin’! This is all  _ yer _ fault, now haul ass or I’ll make sure no one finds yer body after you turn up missin’,  _ I promise _ .”

“Address.” Jack blurts out and promptly snaps his mouth closed. He doesn’t know why he says it, maybe curiosity, maybe he’s just that bored.

There’s a loud sigh over the call. “I swear, if yer stupid ass head wasn’t screwed on- “

The man relays him the address and Jack hastily writes it down on the notepad open on his coffee table and then all of a sudden, his line goes dead.

He stares from the address, to the cellphone in his hand, back to the paper. At least the place isn’t that far, but still- that was a little creepy.

Jack shouldn’t go. Should he?

Carrying his beer into the kitchen, he dumps it down the sink and sets the bottle off to the side, walking off to look for his car keys.

*****

Jack finds himself at an apartment complex close to where he works, stuck in a predicament when he realizes he doesn’t know how to buzz himself in. He thinks of going back when someone exits the lobby with their dog and he takes the chance to slip inside.

There’s an apartment number beside the address because apparently whoever the ominous voice was calling clearly was an idiot and he rides the elevator to the fifth floor, telling himself over and over again that he should just go home.

Instead, he knocks once he’s at the door.

“Thank fuckin’ God. Mike, I swear if you were gonna be any later I was gonna call yer ma jus to get her to drag your dumb ass over ‘ere!” It’s the voice from the call, shouting through the door as he approached it. “We agreed to do this one last thing since we promised yer nephew before- “

The door swings open and Jack’s not prepared to see the dangerously handsome man with the sort of messy pompadour hairstyle glaring at his chest, his gaze lingering a little before his eyes slowly creep upward.

“Uh, yeah. Whatever yer sellin’, I ain’t in the mood to buy. Maybe come back tomorrow or somethin’..” He licks his lips and Jack tries not to feel his ears warm a little.

“You called about cookies?” Jack says before twitching at how awkward that sounds.

He frowns. “Called?”

“Yeah, you mentioned something about cookies, and you would bury my body somewhere obscure if I failed to show up quickly.”

The cogwheels turn before the stranger’s eyes go wide. “Shit. Mike, that asshole, do ya think he changed his number?”

“I think? Maybe?” Jack wonders. “Unless you’re calling the wrong number, but I had to replace my phone a couple days ago and got this number.” 

The guy groans. “I can’t believe the fucker changed his phone number! And now yer ‘ere because I threatened to kill ya.”

Jack can’t help smirking. “If it makes you feel any better, I’d put up a fight.” 

“Yeah, well.” He sighs, dragging a hand through his hair leaving bits of flour in it. There’s already flour in it, Jack doesn’t think it makes a difference. “I ain’t gonna murder ya, but I need to make thirteen dozen cookies fer a parent tea party I got roped into and I barely got the two dozen raisin oatmeal my Nonna had to guide me through the phone to do. If I don’t get help, I’m ready to pack up and move to Ita- “ 

“I own a bakery.” Jack says simply. It’s nice to see the man’s frazzled expression ease the longer they talk. “We sell a lot of cookies.”

“Yer a real fuckin’ blessing then.” He says. “Please save my dumb ass from bein’ the most hated man in the school system. I owe ya big.” He put his hand out. “M’Brock.” 

“Jack.” Jack says reflexively as he shakes Brock’s hand, then is guided inside.

*****

Besides the little hiccups like running out of chocolate chips and needing a lot more Tupperware containers than Brock had planned for the event, it all smoothed out in the end and the cookies are the talk of the tea party.

Brock explains his ex-boyfriend Mike had signed them up for it a couple months earlier, before they’d broken up (After Brock found out he was cheating on him). But adored his little nephew TJ so much, he agreed on one last meeting so they could follow through on their promise. He’s not even surprised that Mike didn’t show up for the little gathering, but TJ is all smiles and excitement to see Brock had made it.

Jack finds Brock volatile but charming. Sometimes he doesn’t think before he speaks and he’s a terrible baker, but he’s also stubborn in a ‘determined to get something done’ kind of way and he’s a softie with people he’s got a special place in his heart for; especially TJ, who has special needs but attends a regular class with the help of an aide to guide him along. 

Their whole afternoon is spent baking, Jack teaching him basic methods and helping Brock understand them, and then they spend dinner with pizza and some beers before Jack goes home. He comes back the next day to help with the insane amount of clean up. Now it’s the day of the tea party despite Jack still being unsure of whether he should be there. Tomorrow they have plans to go see the new horror movie coming out and while Brock boasts it not looking scary, Jack can see the way he wrings his hands nervously over it. Their friendship is still brand new, but Jack already wishes he could hold Brock’s hand, maybe during the movie they can.

“I missed you so long, Brock.” TJ says as his arms outstretched and Brock kneels down to accept him in his and give him a tight hug. “I wish you were always visiting, I get sad when I not see you.”

“I miss ya too, kiddo.” Brock says, pressing a kiss into brown hair. Jack pretends not to see the tears he blinks back. 

“Are you still going to trick or treat with me, you always trick or treats with me!” Jack can tell, even if Brock wanted to say no, those big, hopeful grey blue eyes won’t allow it. “Halloween is soons. Please, please, you can bring Jack too, Jack you can come too please!”

“I dunno- “ But TJ’s mother is already behind him and nodding with a smile so Brock lets out a chuckle and turns to look his way. “Hey Jackie, ya into Halloween? Got any plans?”

“It looks like we both have plans to join TJ in a little trick or treating.” Jack says with a smile hovering over his styrofoam cup of coffee.

Brock turns to TJ who was trying his best to contain his excitement. “Well then, Teej. Yer in luck. Looks like I’ll be able to come trick or treatin’ with ya, and Imma bring Jack along too.”

Flashing the brightest smile Jack had ever seen on a child, TJ beams and throws his arms around Brock a second time just before he suddenly tears himself away and hugs Jack’s leg tightly and yep, Jack wouldn’t mind being in Brock’s life every single day he exists.


End file.
